Infinite city lacks agriculture
by Dominodidi21
Summary: Prince and meatbun got his citizens in a death hunger .(It's a long story) what should he do before they assassinate him ? until level one .


"OH My God !..."Gasp.".Prince !."..Yell "

That was the loudest and scariest voice ever .

If you ever meet that certain angry yelling wizard ready to go berserk , no matter your extremely high level or unbelievably defense straight, you are domed for a trip to the reberth point .

for free !

SO don't estate take your Chance to turn into a pillar of light and get the opportunity to fly above the sky like Superman .

Money ? don't bother yourself with money ! reach or poor to death they are equals .

"Prince ! Y-You You !"

this is the what we call a chokewonder haha heart attack *who is the next owner of Death note ? I wonder haha*

"You eat all military's food! "

Nope! That's not a joke all food have been eaten by :

A wearied meatbun eater pet which happens to be a Meatbun itself ( that's what we call canibal ) thank goodness he is not a human pet .

And don't forget the one and only owner stomach .

A certain tranny stomach who never get fatty ! 'I am envious !'

No diet ! No sport ! Stay all thin and thiny ..

And bonus you will be among legends, and you own the heart of totally three bishies : A system love! (oddest ) a gorgeous gay demon bard love (odder )! and don't forget a dark warrior elf ' s heart for more than eight years (is that odd or normal ?)

If you wish it to happen, you change your name to Feng Lan put a ponytail and be the first to play second life .

Call yu wo's company more for informations +0XXXXXX.(there is no number in it , stupid joke right?)

How about returning to the catastrophic disaster that infinite city's Lord had caused few minutes ago .

'citizens would kill thier ruthless bloody Lord before dying from hunger ...end of Infinite City, ...maybe worse...celling him to a fan girl...can't think about what she is gonna do with the most handsome male body in the world'

The pretty elf gulped , imagining a massacre (world war!) .'that's obviously more frightening than Yulian-dsao .

"What should we do ?"

"what should You do ?" spoke the incarnated devil .

The problem of prince is the extremely beutiful evil demon AKA Lolidragon in front of him , standing proudly and as he know , she definitively not gonna let him relax for sure.

Prince titled his head and bluntly blurted"Hum ! hum ...leap through the time?"these elf is all missed up . go check Yu Wo to add you a brain .

"No! No ! you are in a different manga remember ! you are Prince not Makoto ! Prince !"the pretty woman lectured and smacked her friend with her left hand until his right white cheek turned crimson, what a fast change color !

"Ah ! come on Lolidragon ,its not that bad ."

" Lolidragon ! Wicked needs warriors alimentation budget ! geass he ordered them around too much."Swan beauty voice cracked from the crown ' s door before she showed up , 'her timing is bad' prince taught depressed in the corner of the room .

(just try to eat what we call all a city budget you will be hunted to death because you are more dangerous than Hitler ).

"Ah ! come on Prince ! It's that bad !"Lolidragon grinned evilly looking down at him , why not ? she enjoys her alia ' s pain more than anything.

"Prince ! Lolidragon ! I assume you are ignoring me ?" Yulian fighting spirit increased , she may defeat cold fox in one blow , the darkness lit up from her widely.

'Scary !' the two of them admitted.

"Me too ! I am all ignored " Swan beuty whined for attention eyeing her three camarades " at least I need an answer."

Yulian and Lolidragon glanced again at prince .

"PRINCE EXPLAIN !"Yulian strenly said as she brought her hands to her hips .

"She is right your highness! " Lolidragon cooed between snickers.

Prince bit his lips and gulped. .again and told her all all a story .

what!" swan beuty cried before she lost her balance .

Swan fainted !

"Well this is expected she is barely conscious !"Lolidragon shrugged gripping in the other female body " Prince is able to cause soul damages enough to kill , unfortunately we don't have psy here ."on the purpose to annoy HIS HIGHNESS .

"Loli , stop accusing me !" Prince cried when a moment later he hears the door being opened lightly .

'what is it now?' the boy looked even more bored than before .

there was a short period of silence before another companion joined the poor trio in addition a fainted woman.

"Your highness ! I missed you so much! " lanching himself onto the poor elf .

and that was the clue to figure out his identity , of course it's Gui !

"Bastard ! get of me !" Prince swiftly pulled out his black Dao and Boom , our bard vanished ! this costs him another level for doing magic !"

Lolidragon: "...why did he come here for?..."

"...Hum...Suicide..?..." the elf mumbled.

"You two leave me alone I'll find a solution...sigh.."

"but ...Yulian..."

"its okay ! Lolidragon , you are not to blame ."

Yulian turned her head to face her elf camarade pointing at his noise:"It's His fault."

"fine I understand , so its my fault "prince huffed " just let's plant some vegetables and chase after meet ."

We all would tell that the elf didn't expect his friends to Consider his proposition . he wasn't serious either .

"..."

"... Very good then..."

And the story unluckily started .

hello ! I hope this one would get better than the other .

thanks To Anonymess , helping to find weak points .

I don't know if I should finish it or not .

did you guys listen to "Open up your mind - Mirai (Saiyuki ost ) ? I know it's old démo I can't help but repeat the song again and again. It got into my heart .


End file.
